I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of manufacture of metallic wires;
The invention is more particularly in the field of manufacture of wire and other elongate members from high performance brittle alloys;
The invention is even more directly in the field of manufacture of such products by a specialized, novel, and unique version of the filled billet extrusion technique, and by a similarly novel and unique heat treating/cold roll system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There is considerable prior art in this field. The following United States Patents reveal the state of the art prior to our present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,122 discloses a method of making high performance alloy wire;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,820 discloses the making of high performance alloy members by the Filled Billet Extrusion Method;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,213 discloses the production of fine filaments through an interesting process involving some of the known extrusion processes and an acid solution process;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,884 combines a number of pressing, machining and acid solution steps;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,298 defines a process for reducing rods, wires, etc. by surrounding preforms with a brittle filler and performing a number of physical steps without using acid;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,122 defines a process to produce high performance alloy wires, etc. utilizing the principles set forth in many of the foregoing patents;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,710 includes the features of U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,122 particularly utilizing a chromium filler powder in the process.